numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TSRITW/The Learningblocks Wiki Heroes
Remember, remember, the tenth of September. This is the team that defeats evil users and stuff! 'Members' 'Leaders' *'Rectangl’r' (founder and leader) *'Arithmeticker' (deputy leader) *'Car Puncher 7x9' (co-leader) *'Jaybird Dodger #004' (co-leader) 'Belcos' *'Cute Yoshi #101' (belco) *'Mad Manager' (belco) *'Memekai' (belco) *'Red Bird Bomb' (belco) *'The Kool Gal XI' (belco) 'The Others' *'33er' *'Ally-O Really Reads' *'C.K.O.' *'Duck Destroyer' *'Emily N-34' *'Faith 33-20' *'FLFFleooyaxnoptrtFrrooogtnF' *'Hexadroid’s Tombstone' *'Lil’ Nick' *'Light Switch #17' *'Mr. Job' *'Octoblock Wannabe' *'Rebecca Hit' *'Star Wars Fan CMXXVIII' *'Tea-Bee-Di Comedian' *'The Square Potato' *'The Untitled Maker' 'Ex-Villains' *'Numberblock-Dude' (formerly The 928 Guy) *'Repented TTT' 'Hero Variants and Reincarnations' *'The Kool Gal XII' *'Ally-P Really Writes' *'Arif Undercover' *'Arif Undercover II' *'Jorvin II' *'Reincarnated Numberblock-Dude' *'Rereincarnated Numberblock-Dude' *'The Other Untitled Maker' *'Untitled Maker’s Return' 'Fans (?)' *'Bee-Eff-Dee-Aye-1-2-3-4-5' *'Rammy' *'...That Guy' *'Yes, They Will Remember This' 'Dead Heroes' *'Abysmal One' 'Half-Heroes' *'BattleReviews': He’s okay, but he can be a jerk sometimes. *'Rerereincarnation Numberblock-Dude': He was once an unsung hero, but now he’s a doofus who doesn’t know what the difference between a ripoff and an inspiration is. *'Final Reincarnation Numberblock-Dude': Reincarnation of above. *'Real Final Reincarnation Numberblock-Dude': Reincarnation of above. *'Actually Real Final Reincarnation Numberblock-Dude': Reincarnation of above. *'This is the Last Reincarnation of Numberblock-Dude, I Promise': Reincarnation of above. 'Villains' *'???' *'#144' *'A Mess of a Sleigh' *'Alphablock M': He spammed, swore, and was really annoying in general. *'آم': "Creates" fake templates. *'Another Delet’d Account WAN WAN FORE': He is really against E’s. I guess his favorite book is Gadsby. *'Another Delet’d Account WAN WAN FIEV': Reincarnation of above. *'Art Thief' *'Ath Bn Zvnh Bvlbvl' *'Awkward 2332': Replaced one of my images WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. *'Barney the Vandal' *'Bee-Grade Vandal' *'Black and White and Dead All Over': Vandalized Cute Yoshi #101’s page. *'Bruce’s Bully' *'Burglar?' *'Burnt Witch' *'Busted Burner' *'Cannon-Fail' *'Chloe Blows': Inserts false info. *'Cloud -9': He doesn’t know what a “joke” is. *'Convincing Liar' *'Crappy One' *'Creepy Topher': Spammed unnecessary Fortnite stuff. *'Curly Cries': Vandalized a gallery. *'DEATH C.A.P.T.': Sent death threats to Arithmeticker and Rectangl’r. *'Deceiver' *'Deletd’s First Minion' *'Deletion Protestor' *'DiaNoob.png' *'Dick the Chestnut' *'D.I.G.S.' *'Donald’s Rival’s Ovaries' *'Dumb Blocker' *'Dumb Label': Created a spam page. *'Dumb Reaper' *'Dummy' *'Ear Rap(p)er' *'Eater 100' *'EliSpam': Creates way too many spam pages and never learns her lesson. *'EliSpammier': Not helping. Possibly a reincarnation of above. *'Errorist' *'Fake Hero' *'Fandumbn Pain' *'Five Keys on the Home Row': Strikes someone but not being a hero. *'Flickerbish' *'Foker' *'Forty-First Liar': Inserts false info. *'Hawada the Devil': He edited the SpeedyDelete template... EVEN THOUGH HE’S NOT AN ADMIN AND WE DIDN’T GIVE HIM PERMISSION TO EDIT TEMPLATES! *'Icky Ricky': Vandalizes. Also creates spam pages. *'Idiot' *'Info Thief' *'Infobox Remover' *'Jab Stab': Spams. *'Jeffrey': Spams and inserts false information. *'Jumpscarer' *'Kaydeekaydee' *'King Roundabout': Can't tell the difference between CANON and FANON. *'KoolGal’s Best Nightmare' *'L is for Loser' *'Leblehcap Nnahoj' *'Lemaster of Inappropriateness ' *'Little Vandal' *'Loomy’s Descendant': Spammed "!wave". *'Losing Vandal' *'Лойс1974': Vandalized. *'Lucas the Moron': He replaced most of the NumberCollab pics without permission. *'Me Wannabe': Mimicked me. Also a huge pain in the butt. *'Me Wannabee': Reincarnation of above. *'Naidemoc': He’s not funny. *'Naked-Questioning Moron' *'Nanger Nolan': Spammed. *'Negatively Wrong' *'News Faker' *'No, You Don't': Has intimidating behaviour. *'Non-Canon Jammer': Added a non-canon pic. *''Nother Naked-Questioning Moron' *'Number None' *'Odin Louge' *'Poopas #988' *'Probably TTT' *'Quirk the Flame Sphere': Inserts false information. *'Random Guy' *'Rant-O-Rama' *'Rctangl’er': Impersonating me. *'Rectangl’r Hater' *'Rectangl’r Ranter' *'Rekoj': Not funny. *'Roboty' *'Robutxian': Stupid-linked. *'Ruidosa Patán': Doesn't know how templates work. *'Russian Doofus': Makes unnecessary links. *'Schmaldi the Schmupe' *'Shameful V': Can’t tell the difference between “caption” and “link”. *'Sixty-Ninth Spammer' *'Spaminator' *'Spammer #45' *'Spammer #111' *'Spammer #118' *'Spammer #125' *'Spamming Mess' *'Spamming Queen I': She spams. A LOT. *'Spamming Queen II': Spammed. *'Spimple Spammer' *'Spy Discussion': Made stupid discussions that no one cares about. *'Spy Discussion II': Reincarnation of above. *'Spy Discussion III': Reincarnation of above. *'Step Squad Killer' *'Striking Stupe': Striked Rebecca Hit just because she made Countryblocks. *'Stripper' *'Stupid': Self-explanatory. *'Stupid Memer': Made a meme that's NOT FUNNY. *'Super Pooper Spam' *'Tad’s Bully' *'The Category Hater' *'Time Trafailure' *'Tishie': Asks users their real name. *'Turdy Choice': Believes in blatantly fake factoids and is really infamous in YouTube. *'Turdier Choice': Reincarnation of above. *'Twenty-Day Torture' *'U-Don’t-Chews' *'"Ultimate" Ethan' *'"Ultimate" Kaicey' *'Unepic Dragon Slayer I': Reverted Eleven’s gender change. *'Unepic Dragon Slayer II': Reincarnation of above. *'Unepic Dragon Slayer III': Reincarnation of above. *'Uno Negativo': Was creepy on One’s page. *'Unsexy Saggy' *'Userlist Flooder' *'Valt Vandalsy' *'Vandal 11/11' *'VandalA' *'Vandaleno' *'Versus Gwen': He creates pages without an admin’s consent. *'Who’s Back, Back Again': He was kicked off the hero team by Arithmeticker, left the wiki because they're a drama queen, but they came back. *'Wiggler' *'Wronger Genderer' *'Wrong McWrongface': Inserts false information and is a huge pain in the gluteus maximus. *'XX-Treme Torture' 'Exclamation Pointz' *'Angela Pointz': Unacceptable username. *'Beesley Pointz': Unacceptable username. *'Daniel Pointz': Unacceptable username. *'Ike Pointz': Unacceptable username. *'Jimbo Pointz': Unacceptable username. *'Moe Pointz': Unacceptable username. 'Gab Crabs' *'Gab Crab One': Being stupid and reverting images. *'Gab Crab Two': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Three': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Four': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Five': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Six': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Seven': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Eight': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Nine': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Ten': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Eleven': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Twelve': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Thirteen': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Fourteen': Reincarnation of above. 'Instruction Ignorers' *'Instruction Ignorer 1': Edits the Arrangements page without reading the rules first. *'Instruction Ignorer 2': Edits the Arrangements page without reading the rules first. *'Instruction Ignorer 3': Edits the Arrangements page without reading the rules first. *'Instruction Ignorer 4': Edits the Arrangements page without reading the rules first. *'Instruction Ignorer 5': Edits the Arrangements page without reading the rules first. 'Long Namers' '9-Digits' *'Vandal #462089037': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #602281541': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #811038888': Generic vandal. '11-Digits' *'Vandal #10851235223': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #18225396129': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #68173243247': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #94196205159': Generic vandal. '12-Digits' *'Vandal #114124136185': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #138217234298': Generic vandal. 'Complete Messes' *'Vandal #26006C646B7FD28F2429C52AAEA5AAF': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #2601184C5005E47EC87BB4AC84C68D5': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #2406E00124C412011D81D95B30BBC975': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #2406E0076B94AC01F8E24976754C1904': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #2406E0077D52CB01883D4CE58453F053': Generic vandal. 'Methane Emission Gang' *'Bigbutt': Unacceptable username. *'Canadian Microwave': Unacceptable username. *'Deeeez': Unacceptable username. *'Dutch Oven': Unacceptable username. *'Fart Blaster #437': Unacceptable username. *'Fart Führer': Unacceptable username. *'Fartinski': Unacceptable username. *'Flokky the Fartman': Unacceptable username. *'Frïštęñßkŷ': Unacceptable username. *'Quaker Farts': Unacceptable username. *'Snickerclish': Unacceptable username. 'Swearingens' *'Swearingen I': Swore on this wiki. *'Swearingen II': Reincarnation of above. *'Swearingen III': Reincarnation of above. *'Swearingen IV': Reincarnation of above. *'Swearingen V': Reincarnation of above. *'Swearingen VI': Reincarnation of above. *'Swearingen VII': Reincarnation of above. 'Tik Tak Torturers' *'Tik Tak Torturer 1.0': Creating a spam page. *'Tik Tak Torturer 1.25': Reincarnation of above. *'Tik Tak Torturer 1.5': Reincarnation of above. *'Tik Tak Torturer 1.75': Reincarnation of above. *'Tik Tak Torturer 2.0': Reincarnation of above. *'Tik Tak Torturer 3.0': Reincarnation of above. 'Trolls' *'Troll 1': Thinks deception is funny. IT'S NOT. *'Troll 2': Reincarnation of above. *'Troll 3': Reincarnation of above. 'Unseen Villains' *'Unseen Villain #82713955': Generic vandal. *'Unseen Villain #951512364': Generic vandal. *'Unseen Villain #1122229165': Generic vandal. *'Unseen Villain #1195632108': Generic vandal. *'Unseen Villain #1402134190': Generic vandal. 'YehguanocCms' *'All False, All False, All False': Inserts false info. *'All Incorrect, All Incorrect, All Incorrect': Inserts false info. *'All Wrong, All Wrong, All Wrong': Inserts false info. 'Find-That-User 9001' 'Missions' #Saving Alphaland #Navbox Replacement #The Mystery of the Uneditable Haiku #Punchcar’s Voice Acting #'The Learning-Blocks Crossover' #'The Search for Patrick' 'The Tik Tak Torturing Times' #Arifmetikked #The Clock is Tikking #Tik Tak Torturer's Revenge #Tikking Off the Vandal #The Defeat AND Return of TTT #Nearing the End '#DeleteNotDelet Missions' #'Sneaky Rectangle' 'Spread the Message' #The Final Quiz 'Challenges' #Abacus (done by Arithmeticker) #Punchcar’s Six (done by Arithmeticker and C.K.O.) #The Voice of Nine and Sixteen (done by Arithmeticker and Faith 33-20) #The Greek Alphabet’s New Groove (done by Rectangl’r and Arithmeticker) #Digiblocks (done by Arithmeticker) #Cookie Contest (done by Rectangl’r) #MrYokai's Make-Your-Own-Cookies Contest (done by Rectangl’r and BattleReviews) #The 2018 Zero Challenge (done by Rectangl’r) #You Don't Know How to Make a Question Segue (done by Memekai) #Guess These Objects (done by Rectangl’r) #Metamorphawinners 'Our Own Template! :D' 'Activities' *Doing math and stuff *Fixing grammar *Saving Alphanumberland *Making NumberArt *Playing “'Darcie' Cake” — it’s Spongy Cake, but every “Spongy” is replaced with “'Darcie'”. *Playing “'Breop' Cake” — it’s Spongy Cake, but every “Spongy” is replaced with “'Breop'”. Category:Blog posts